Die Young For Love
by liveforsemi
Summary: Quem sabe, agora, no inferno, eu encontraria a paz que procurei todo aquele tempo.


A dor era a única saída. Era como se cada linha sangrenta fosse um respiro da minha alma. Como viver se a única coisa que te mantinha viva, matava por dentro? De novo. Mais um. Dor. Alívio. Sangue. Desespero. A ardência nos meus braços, pernas, pulsos, aquilo era a minha culpa. Eu merecia aquilo. Eu tinha procurado aquilo, eu estava pagando por todos os erros estúpidos que eu havia cometido. Eu merecia aquela dor. Mais uma vez. Mais fundo. Desfaleci, pálida, jogando a cabeça com força na parede do banheiro. Eu estava me punindo. Me punindo por amar tanto, por ter deixado me apaixonar por alguém que nunca, nunca, nunca iria me olhar da mesma maneira. Deixei o sangue pingar no chão, me levantando e deixando a água fria cair sobre aquele desastre nos meus braços. Chorei, solucei, gritei. Ninguém iria me ouvir. Eu estava sozinha, mais uma vez, naquele maldito apartamento. Enrolei o braço em um pano, não me importando com o tecido tocando nos machucados vivos, fazendo a dor ser um pouco mais ardente.

Saí do banheiro, me deitei na cama, abracei meu corpo, encolhida, chorei mais uma vez. Por que aquela dor maldita tomava conta do meu peito? Era pedir demais que ela me amasse também? Era pedir demais para Deus, se quer, ele realmente existisse?

A figura morena encostada na parede da esquina, com os lábios presos ao de um conhecido colega, ainda me perturbava. Selena tinha todo o direito de ficar com aqueles caras, de procurar sua alma gêmea e ser feliz. Eu desejava que ela encontrasse um amor, e que fosse feliz, mas aquilo estava custando a minha felicidade. Eu implorava todos os dias a Deus, ou a quem quer que fosse o espírito altíssimo acima de mim, que tirasse aquele amor de mim. Ou que diminuísse aquela dor, me fizesse mais forte para agüentar.

Me revirei na cama ainda com a imagem em minha cabeça. Gritei. Não agüentava mais aquela dor, aquele peso, eu estava prestes a desmoronar. Eu amava Selena como nunca havia amado alguém, e aquilo doía como se nunca tivesse doído antes. Ela era aquele tipo de dependência que você cria, como uma droga, por mais que te prejudique, você não consegue largar. Era como craque. Me consumia, me fazia viajar, delirar, e depois me deixava doente, como um zumbi, pairando pelas noites frias de Londres, lamentando cada parte da minha vida. E mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me arrepender de tê-la conhecido, e eu faria tudo exatamente de novo.

Selena estava vulnerável quando a conheci, em um parque sentada em um banco, no canto mais escuro. Sentei ao seu lado, acendendo um cigarro e observando-a. A morena ali estava debilitada, tinha terminado um namoro com um playboy qualquer daquela mísera cidade, e chorava nos meus braços, uma desconhecida. Não pude deixar de me envolver com aqueles sentimentos, e conhecer cada vez mais Selena. Todos os dias eu me proibia de pensar nela, de procurar ela, mas era como se o meu caminho fosse trilhado para aquilo, até eu me ver perdidamente apaixonada pela latina. Só que Selena nunca me amou de volta. Como uma amiga, sempre. Mas não da forma que eu a amava. Eu a amava muito mais, era como se eu pudesse revirar o mundo para manter o sorriso em seu rosto aceso. Todas as suas vontades, caprichos, desejos, birras, eu estava lá para mantê-los em ordem, para mantê-la satisfeita. Eu nunca havia me apaixonado daquela forma. Eu claro, em meus 19 anos, já havia me apaixonado muitas vezes. Mas era paixão, apenas paixão. Com Selena era diferente. Era amor. Eu sabia que era, pois toda vez que eu tentava partir, eu voltava, como se uma força me puxasse de volta para os braços finos da minha morena, minha pessoa preferida. Selena era a minha pessoa.

Mas ela não sabia o quanto ela me machucava. Vê-la procurar por aí por seu amor, beijar todas aquelas bocas, se entregar de maneiras diferentes para cada uma daquelas pessoas, ela não sabia o quanto isso me matava por dentro. Mas eu engolia toda aquela dor, eu a escondia em meus pulsos, me punia porque sabia que aquele amor todo era minha culpa. E eu estava disposta a acabar com tudo aquilo.

Só alguns passos até a cômoda, tomando uma dose de 8 comprimidos fortes para depressão, e me deitei, disposta a acabar com aquela dor. Minha cabeça rodou, senti o rosto desfalecer e então, escuridão. Finalmente paz.

Quem sabe, agora, no inferno, eu encontraria a paz que procurei todo aquele tempo.


End file.
